1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a system for deploying the petals of a sectored mirror of an optical space telescope, and more particularly, to a set of hinges for independently connecting a petal of the sectored mirror to the central hub of the sectored mirror and to a latch mechanism, for securing the hinged petal to the central hub in a deployed position.
2. Background of the Related Art
The success of the Hubble Space Telescope has spurred the development of other space-based astronomical observatories, including some incorporating a large diameter primary mirror. A number of designs, including the space-based observatory known as the Next Generation Space Telescope (NGST), have centered on a primary optic that is between six and eight meters in diameter.
Several problems must be overcome to realize a space-based astronomical observatory having such a large diameter mirror. For example, designs that propose a large diameter monolithic mirror would present significant manufacturing difficulties and risks. In addition, the size and shape of an observatory having a large diameter mirror would be constrained by the volume and shape of payload or cargo bays available on current launch vehicles.
Designs that propose a deployable large diameter mirror present other problems. For example, to achieve a desired surface accuracy and optical quality, the reflective components (e.g., sectors, segments or petals) of the mirror must be aligned to a very high degree of precision, such as, within about 10 nanometers. In addition, because the space-based observatory would experience broad thermal gradients, the thermal expansion and contraction of the deployable reflective components would need to be accommodated.
It would be beneficial therefore, to provide a deployment-system for the reflective components of an optical space telescope that exhibits a high degree of precision and accommodates thermal changes experienced in an operational environment.